sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Hacker Specializations
The use of computers in the interstellar age has so many potential applications, that you’ll often see individuals trained in the field of information technology choosing to focus on a specific discipline for their careers. It is no different for those who operate in the shadow world. As a hacker, you get to choose one of the following specializations at 1st level, and another at 12th level. Choose wisely, as these choices cannot be changed. Operator Operators are the people to talk to when you are looking for hackers. They are practiced at getting in and getting out of secure systems while not letting others know they were there at all. Being an operator means taking a stealthier and yet more aggressive approach. Operators tend to stay back and do their thing in a safe location rather than go on-site. Covert Entry (2nd) At 2nd level, operators get a +2 circumstance bonus to their Computers check when attempting to gain root access to all computer networks. Part of the System (6th) At 6th level operators learn to work under the radar, masking their Global Information Systems Position (GISP) and staying unnoticed. Any attempts to locate an operator through GISP gets a −5 penalty to the Computers check, and if the check fails by 5 or more, the operator knows of the attempt and can choose which location to appear at, though only a single fake location may be chosen. Wild Goose Chase (10th) At 10th level, the operator becomes more proficient in his Global Information Systems Position (GISP) masking, and any attempt automatically informs him that he’s being searched for. Also, if the check fails by 5 or more, he can now choose multiple locations without suffering a penalty for spoofing multiple GISP addresses. Assuming Direct Control (14th) At 14th level, operators gain an instinctual awareness of any system they tap into. Whenever they successfully gain root access to a network, they are able to use all programs and related abilities of that program immediately. Overload the System (18th) At 18th level, the operator gains the ability to turn any device into a potential weapon, provided the device can be connected to a network or the Internet of Things (IoT). Any device can be detonated as a standard action doing 1d6 points of damage per item level. The blast radius of the device is 5 feet for every 5 levels of the item or fraction thereof (i.e. a camera with an item level of 11 would have a 15 feet radius and do 11d6 points of damage). This is fire and kinetic damage, and a successful Reflex save (DC = 10+ ½ hacker level + Intelligence modifier) reduces this damage by half. Plaguebringer As a plaguebringer, you use malicious code to crack systems and bring them under your control. Malicious Code (2nd) Your malware programs count as if they were 2 levels higher for all level and tier-based effects. Additionally, you count as if you were two levels higher for the purpose of creating, launching and loading malware programs. Malwarrior (6th) You may spend a Resolve Point when you launch a malware program that requires a Neural Save. If you do, the target must roll two Neural Saves against the program and keep the worst one. Potent Malware (9th) You may spend a Resolve Point as a reaction whenever a target of one of your programs attempts to quarantine that program. If you do, the program isn’t quarantined and can’t be targeted with a quarantine again for 1 round for every 3 item levels the program has. You may only affect a single program with this ability once per launch. Pestilence (12th) You may launch two malware programs at once as a full action so long as no two programs have the same target. The programs you launch must be able to be launched as a standard action. Additionally, if a target gains access to your TAP, you may choose a virus which you have loaded and launch that program against that target as a reaction. Digital Apocalypse (18th) As a full action, you may launch four malware programs at once. The programs must have a launch time of a standard action. No two programs can have the same target. Sysadmin As a system administrator (SYSADMIN), you specialize in increasing security for your computer systems and those in your group by linking your team through Tendril Access Networks (TAPNets). You monitor the TAPnet, making adjustments to the strength of the network and providing access to files and applications your team needs to defend themselves against digital threats. The Onion Router Network (2nd) The Tendril Access Networks you create are TOR (The Onion Router) networks. You may spend a Resolve Point as a reaction to increase your TAP and Tendril Access Network security, increasing your TAP’s item level by 2. This increases the effective tier of all computers connected to the TAN by one for purposes of Computers skill checks to hack them. At 8th level, you increase the item level by 4 when you use this ability. Cloud Network (6th) The Tendril Access Network you have created is now a cloud network. Whenever you link your allies to your TAPnet, either you or an ally linked to your network may spend a Resolve Point to load any program owned by anyone on the network onto their own TAP. Loading a program in this way is always a standard action. Remote Network Access (9th) As a swift action, you may choose a single ally on your network within 100ft and see or hear what they do. Additionally, you have access to any system, device or network to which they have access. That ally may spend a Resolve Point to use your Computers Skill modifier as if it were their own for 1 minute per tier of the TAN for any Computers-related checks. Universal Utility (12th) As a swift action, you may choose a single ally on your network within 100ft and see or hear what they do. Additionally, you have access to any system, device or network to which they have access. That ally may spend a Resolve Point to use your Computers Skill modifier as if it were their own for 1 minute per tier of the TAN for any Computers-related checks. Network Pantheon (18th) The strength of a network is in its connected systems. Once per day you may spend a Resolve Point when you make a Computers check, and if you do, up to 3 users connected to your network may also make a Computers check using your Computers skill modifier. You may choose which of the results to use. Wardriver You specialize in hacking while in combat, using your talents to disrupt your opponent’s connection to their TAPs, networks, linked weapons, and other computer systems. Induce Lag (2nd) You use network signal interference to your advantage. As a movement action you can induce lag in any computer (but not a network) by making a Computers check against the hack DC of the target. If you succeed, all d20 rolls made by that computer, on that computer, or using that computer take a −2 penalty, which worsens by 1 at 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter. This penalty lasts for 1d4 +1 rounds. As the source of the interference, you can filter it out. When hacking a device which is affected by this ability, you ignore the penalties. Improved Induce Lag (6th) Your ability to use digital interference to your advantage improves. You may now spend a Resolve Point use the induce lag ability as a reaction whenever an eligible target makes a d20 roll or takes an action which you would like to delay. If you are successful, in addition to the other effects of induce lag, that action is delayed by 1 round. Combat Malfunction (9th) Whenever you successfully hack a device that is attended (wielded, piloted, or otherwise being used), or adjacent to a creature, that creature or the user attending the device is temporarily distracted. Until your next turn, they are flat footed. If you spend a Resolve Point, they are also off target. Driving Assault (12th) When make a full attack, you can make up to three attacks instead of two. Alternately, you can forgo making a third attack, and instead launch a program which has an execution time of a standard action or less as part of your full attack. Either way, all attacks this round take a −6 penalty. Greater Induce Lag (18th) Your ability to use digital interference to your advantage has reached its peak. You may spend a Resolve Point and attempt to target a network with the induce lag ability. If you are successful, the penalty applies to all computers connected to the network at the time you activated the ability, and any attempts to disconnect from the network are delayed until the duration of the lag has ended. Category:Class choices